62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron
The 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron is a provisional United States Air Force unit. It is a provisional squadron of Air Combat Command, attached to the 432d Air Expeditionary Operations Group, stationed at Creech Air Force Base, Nevada. The primary mission of the 62nd ERS is to launch and recover all the Air Force Remotely Piloted Aircraft (RPAs) in Afghanistan.Tech. Sgt. Renni Thornton, 62nd ERS reaches 250K flying hours in AOR, 6/16/2010, 451st Air Expeditionary Wing Public Affairs Mission The unit operates Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAV) over locations in Central Asia as part of the Global War on Terrorism. History Activated as part of IV Fighter Command in early 1943, engaged in Air Defense of the San Francisco area as well as a RTU until the end of 1943. Trained as a P-51 operational squadron, deployed to the European Theater of Operations (ETO), being assigned to IX Fighter Command in England. Operated both as a tactical fighter squadron, providing air support to Allied ground forces in France as well as an air defense squadron, attacking enemy aircraft in air-to-air combat over Europe. Converted to a Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron in August 1944, engaging in hazardous reconnaissance flights over enemy-controlled territory unarmed, gathering intelligence for Allied commanders. Advanced eastward across France using forward combat airfields, then into the Low Countries as well as Occupied Germany until the end of combat in Europe, May 1945. Cold War Remained in Germany as part of the United States Air Forces in Europe occupation forces, returning to MacDill Field, Florida, in December 1945. Equipped with Douglas FA-26C Invaders for night reconnaissance. The FA/RB-26C was a B-26 with all guns removed and cameras installed throughout the aircraft. Due to the pressing needs of Far East Air Forces in Japan the 162nd TRS, flying RB-26s, and the photo-processing 363d Reconnaissance Technical Squadron (RTS) were reassigned from Langley to Itazuke AB Japan for Korean War service and began operations in August 1950 as part of the 543rd Tactical Support Group. It deployed initially to Itazuke AB, Japan on 18 August 1950; engaging in combat with the Fifth Air Force 543d Tactical Support Group flying RB-26 Invader night reconnaissance missions. It later moved to a forward base, Taegu AB (K-2) in South Korea on 8 Oct 1950, returning to Komaki AB, Japan on 26 January 1951. The squadron was inactivated on 25 Feb 1951.AFHRA history, 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron Reactivated in 1971 as 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, being equipped with RF-4C Phantom II reconnaissance aircraft. Performed replacement training for reconnaissance pilots, 1971-1982 until parent 363d TRW was re-equipped with F-16s and became a Tactical Fighter Squadron. Also operated flight of EB-57E Canberras performing electronic jamming mission with RF-4Cs on simulated combat missions. Retired B-57s in 1976, being the last USAF active-duty squadron to fly the B-57. Re-assigned to Bergstrom AFB, Texas along with RF-4Cs and continued replacement pilot training mission until RF-4Cs were retired in 1989, then inactivated. Modern era Reactivated in 2003 as provisional expeditionary reconnaissance squadron by Air Combat Command, operating UAVs as part of the Global War on Terrorism attached to USAFCENT forces in Central Asia. Lineage * Constituted as 382d Fighter Squadron (Single Engine) on 11 Feb 1943 : Activated on 1 Mar 1943 : Re-designated as: 362d Fighter Squadron, Single Engine on 20 Aug 1943 : Re-designated as: 162d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 25 Aug 1944 : Inactivated on 3 Feb 1946 * Re-designated as 162d Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic on 9 Jul 1946 : Activated on 29 Jul 1946. : Re-designated as 162d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photographic on 14 Jun 1948 : Inactivated on 25 Feb 1951 * Re-designated as 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 12 May 1971 : Activated on 15 Oct 1971 : Re-designated as 62d Tactical Reconnaissance Training Squadron on 1 Jul 1982 : Inactivated on 31 Dec 1989 * Re-designated as 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron, and converted to provisional status, on 26 Feb 2003. Assignments * 63d Fighter (later, 363d Tactical Reconnaissance) Group, 1 Mar 1943 * XII Tactical Air Command, 29 Sep 1944 : Attached to Reconnaissance Group Provisional, XII Tactical Air Command, 16 Oct 1944-21 Apr 1945 * Ninth Air Force, 15 Nov 1944 * XIX Tactical Air Command, 21 Apr 1945 : Attached to: 9th Reconnaissance Group Provisional, 21 Apr 1945 : Attached to: 10th Photographic Group, 22-25 Apr 1945 * 10th Photographic (later, 10th Reconnaissance) Group, 25 Apr 1945 * United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe, 24 Jun 1945 * Third Air Force, 3 Aug 1945-3 Feb 1946 * 363d Reconnaissance (later, 363d Tactical Reconnaissance) Group, 29 Jul 1946 : Attached to: Fifth Air Force, 18 Aug-26 Sep 1950 : Attached to: 543d Tactical Support Group, 26 Sep-10 Oct 1950 * 543d Tactical Support Group, 10 Oct 1950-25 Feb 1951 * 363d Tactical Reconnaissance (later, 363d Tactical Fighter) Wing, 15 Oct 1971 : Attached to: 10th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 5-24 Mar 1976, 12-26 Jul 1978, 24 Jul-24 Aug 1979, 20 May-22 Jun 1982 * 67th Tactical Reconnaissance Wing, 1 Jul 1982-31 Dec 1989 * Air Combat Command to activate or inactivate at any time after 26 Feb 2003 : Attached to: 451st Air Expeditionary Wing, 26 February 2003-1 May 2007 : Attached to: 432d Air Expeditionary Operations Group, 1 May 2007-Present Stations * Hamilton Field, California, 1 Mar 1943 * Santa Rosa Army Airfield, California, 23 Aug 1943 * Hayward Army Airfield, California, 4 Oct-2 Dec 1943 * RAF Keevil (AAF-471), England, 23 Dec 1943 * RAF Rivenhall (AAF-168), England, 22 Jan 1944 * RAF Staplehurst (AAF-413), England, 14 Apr 1944 * Maupertus Airfield (A-15), France, c. 3 Jul 1944 * Azeville Airfield (A-7), France, 23 Aug 1944 * Montreuil Airfield (A-38), France, 13 Sep 1944 * Dijon-Longvic Airfield (Y-9), France, 24 Sep 1944 * Nancy-Azelot Airfield (A-95), France, 2 Nov 1944 * Haguenau Airfield (Y-39), France, 31 Mar 1945 * Wiesbaden Airfield (Y-80), Germany, 21 Apr 1945 * Furth Airfield (R-28) (later AAF Station Fürth), Germany, 26 Apr 1945 * Reims-Champagne Airfield, France, c. 24 Jun-Jul 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 3 Aug 1945 * MacDill Field, Florida, 21 Dec 1945-3 Feb 1946 * Brooks Field, Texas, 29 Jul 1946 * Langley Field, Virginia, 20 Dec 1946-28 Jul 1950 * Itazuke AB, Japan, 18 Aug 1950 * Taegu AB, South Korea, 8 Oct 1950 * Komaki AB, Japan, 26 Jan-25 Feb 1951 * Shaw AFB, South Carolina, 15 Oct 1971 : Deployed at RAF Alconbury, England, 5-24 Mar 1976, 24 Jul-24 Aug 1979, 20 May-22 Jun 1982 : Deployed at RAF Coltishall, England, 12-26 Jun 1978 * Bergstrom AFB, Texas, 1 Jul 1982-31 Dec 1989 * Kandahar/Qandahar Airfield, Afghanistan, 2003-2007 * Creech AFB, Nevada, 1 May 2007 – Present : Aircraft operating from: Kandahar/Qandahar Airfield, Afghanistan (or other undisclosed locations), 1 May 2007-Present Aircraft * P-39 Aircobra, 1943 * P-51 Mustang, 1944-1945 * F-6 Mustang, 1944-1945, 1946 * FA (later, RB)-26 Invader, 1946-1951 * RF-4C Phantom II, 1971-1989 * EB-57E Canberra, 1971-1976 * MQ-1 Predator, 2005–PresentTech. Sgt. Renni Thornton, 62nd ERS reaches 250K flying hours in AOR, 6/16/2010, 451st Air Expeditionary Wing Public Affairs * MQ-9 Reaper, ?-Present References * AFHRA 62d Expeditionary Reconnaissance Squadron Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1943